hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Daniel Dae Kim
Daniel Dae Kim (4 augustus 1968) is een Koreaans-Amerikaanse acteur die luitenant Chin Ho Kelly speelt in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière Door de diversiteit van zijn rollen op het podium en scherm bijft Daniel Dae Kim onze percepties van de Aziatische-Amerikaanse man uitbreiden. In personages die uiteenlopen van de Koning van Siam, een held uit Shakespeare, een maatschappelijk werker voor de behoeftige Chicago, tot een agent voor terrorismebestrijding, heeft zijn werk consequent bewezen de historische barrières van ras en stereotype te overstijgen. Het meest recente werk van Daniel in Lost is geen uitzondering. Als "Jin Soo Kwon", een Koreaanse zakenman en terughoudende handhaver voor zijn schoonvader, veranderde zijn karakter van een overbezorgde "traditionele" echtgenoot in een man die opnieuw leert hoe te leven en lief te hebben. Zijn uitbeelding van dit veelzijdige personage betekende een doorbraak voor primetime-netwerktelevisie en heeft ertoe bijgedragen dat Lost een wereldwijde hit werd sinds het debuut in 2004. Sindsdien zijn zowel Daniel als de show erkend voor hun uitmuntendheid. Het delen van een Screen Actors Guild Award voor Best Ensemble in 2006, de universele aantrekkingskracht van de Koreaans-Amerikaanse acteur werd ook erkend door het "People Magazine", dat hem in 2005 een van de "Sexiest Men Alive" noemde, evenals "TV Guide", die herkende hem in 2006 als een van "TV's Sexiest Men". In datzelfde jaar werd Daniel individueel geëerd met een AZN Asian Excellence Award, een Multicultural Prism Award en een Vanguard Award van de Korean American Coalition, allemaal voor Outstanding Performance van een acteur. In 2009 ging zijn erkenning verder met de prestigieuze KoreAm Journal Achievement Award op het gebied van kunst en entertainment. Daniel, geboren in Busan, Zuid-Korea en opgegroeid in New York en Pennsylvania, ontdekte acteren toen hij studeerde aan het Haverford College. Hoewel hij kort een carrière als advocaat overwoog, besloot hij zijn ware passie te volgen en verhuisde hij naar New York City, waar hij zijn werk op het podium begon. Daar trad hij op in klassiekers als "Romeo and Juliet", Anton Tsjechovs "Ivanov" en Henrik Ibsen's "A Doll's House", en werkte hij ook samen met een improvisatiecomedy. Ondanks zijn vroege succes besloot hij echter zijn toewijding aan het vak te verdiepen door te studeren aan het Graduate Acting-programma aan de Tisch School of Arts van de New York University, waar hij in 1996 een Master's Degree in Fine Arts behaalde. Na zijn afstuderen begon de filmcarrière van Daniel serieus met rollen in The Jackal, For Love of the Game, The Hulk, Spider-Man 2 en The Cave, evenals de Academy Award-winnaar voor Best Picture, Crash. Meest recent voltooide hij de productie van The Adjustment Bureau, met Matt Damon en geregisseerd door George Nolfi. Op televisie was hij gast-ster in tal van shows, waaronder CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, ER, en voor 2 seizoenen 24, als CTU-agent "Tom Baker". In 2008 speelde hij ook in de Emmy-genomineerde miniserie-aanpassing van Michael Crichton's The Andromeda Strain. Kim heeft ook zijn televisiewerk aangevuld door zijn stemtalenten aan videospellen te lenen, personages te maken in "Saints Row" 1,2,3 en 4, "Scarface: The World is Yours", "Tenchu" en "24", evenals de geanimeerde tv-serie 'Justice League Unlimited en Avatar: The Last Airbender. In februari 2010 werd gemeld dat Kim zich zou aansluiten bij de cast van Hawaii Five-O als Chin Ho Kelly, nadat ABC's Lost slechts 6 seizoenen was afgelopen. Op 30 juni 2017 kondigde Kim tijdens de controverse aan dat hij Hawaii Five-O (met Grace Park) zou verlaten om een salarisgeschil met CBS, hij ervoor koos zijn contract niet te verlengen en niet in seizoen 8 zou verschijnen. Kim heeft ook een film- en televisieproductiebedrijf genaamd 3AD, dat momenteel de televisieserie The Good Doctor produceert. De afgelopen zomer heeft Daniel zijn liefde voor het podium nieuw leven ingeblazen door de rol van de "King of Siam" op te nemen in de iconische productie "The King and I", geregisseerd door Jeremy Sams, in de wereldberoemde Royal Albert Hall in London. Hoewel hij de tijd doorbrengt in Los Angeles en New York, brengt Daniel het grootste deel van het jaar door in Honolulu, waar hij zijn vrije tijd besteedt aan een verschillende goede doelen, zijn restaurant en zijn gezin. Trivia * Hij heeft een M.F.A. van het Graduate Acting-programma aan de New York University * Lanceerde een restaurant genaamd "The Counter" in Honolulu, Hawaii. Filmografie TV-Shows: * 1992 - 1993: Unsolved Mysteries - Su-Ya's Brother-in-Law * 1994: Law & Order - Harry Watanabe * 1994: All-American Girl - Stan * 1995: All My Children - Dr. Kim * 1997: Pacific Palisades '''- Kate's advocaat * 1997: '''Night Man - Roland Yates * 1997: Beverly Hills, 90210 '''- Dr. Sturla * 1997: '''NYPD Blue - Simon Lee * 1998: The Pretender - Lenny Duc * 1998: Seinfeld - Student #1 * 1998: The Practice - Testifying Officer * 1998: Ally McBeal - Police Officer * 1998: Fantasy Island * 1999: Crusade - Lt. John Matheson * 1999: Walker, Texas Ranger '''- Kahn * 2000: '''Star Trek: Voyager - Astronaut - Gotana-Retz * 2001: Once and Again '- Co-Worker #3 * 2001: '''Charmed '- Yenlo * 2001: '''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Special Agent Beckman * 2002: Any Day Now - Mr. Chung * 2001-2003: Angel - Gavin Park * 2003: Street Time - Vo Nguyen * 2003: Miss Match - Clifford Kim * 2004: Without a Trace - Mark Hiroshi * 2003-2004:' Star Trek: Enterprise' - Corporal Chang * 2003-2004: ER - Ken Sung * 2003-2004: 24 - Tom Baker * 2004: The Shield - Thomas Choi * 2006: Avatar- The Last Airbender - General Fong * 2006: Justice League Unlimited - Metron/Chinese Man * 2007-2008: Lost: Missing Pieces - Jin Kwon * 2008: The Andromeda Strain - '''Dr. Tsi Chou * 2004-2010: '''Lost - Jin-Soo Kwon * 2011: G.I. Joe: Renegades - Teddy Lee * 2012: NCIS: Los Angeles - Chin Ho Kelly * 2012-2014: The Legend of Korra - Hiroshi Sato * 2015: Once Upon a Time '''- Fast Food Worker * 2017: '''MacGyver - Chin Ho Kelly * 2010-2017: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']]' '- Chin Ho Kelly * 2019: The Good Doctor - Dr. Jackson Han TV Film: * 1997: NightMan - Roland Yates * 1998: Brave New World - Ingram * 2003: Momentum - Agent Frears Films: * 1991: American Shaolin - Gao * 1997: Addicted to Love - Undergrad Assistent * 1997: The Jackal - Akashi * 1998: No Salida - 'Hu-jan * 1999: '''For Love of the Game ' - E.R. Doctor * 2001: 'Looking for Bobby D. '- Timmy * 2003: '''Cradle 2 the Grave - Visiting Expert * 2003: Hulk - Aide * 2003: Sin - Lakorn * 2004: Spider-Man 2 - Raymond * 2004: Crash - Park * 2005: The Cave - Alex Kim * 2008: The Onion Movie - Rapist Ivy Leaguer * 2013: Kaguyahime no monogatari - Great Counselor Otorno * 2015: Insurgent - Jack Kang * 2015: Ktown Cowboys - David * 2016: Allegiant - Jack Kang * 2018: Mirai no Mirai - Gread Grandfather